Summer Romance
by 84-Quill-72
Summary: Mr. Schuester meets Quinn while they're both on vacation in the Cayman Islands and things begin to get steamy. Set the summer before my Valentine's fic: All Is Fair. Rated M for explicit sexual scene. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are greatly wanted.


In the song, _Quinn_ is the _italics_, **Schue** is the **bold**, the **group of men** is the **bold underline**, the _group of women_ are the _italic underline_ and _**everyone**_ is the _**bold, italic underline**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Romance<strong>

"Mr. Schue?" Will, shocked, turned at the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams since school let out.

"Hey Quinn." He smiled at the blonde who stood before him looking as beautiful as he remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom has a work retreat here and she didn't want to leave me home on my own so we decided to stay for the summer." Quinn discreetly looked her favourite teacher over as they chatted; he had such a great body, you didn't _see_ it when he was at school but she felt it whenever he helped her with a dance move she didn't quite get and it was more than enough to sustain a healthy fantasy.

As they started to walk back to the hotel - they were staying in the same one - Will looked at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her beautiful smile, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about glee or her other interests, her sunny hair, her toned and perfectly proportioned body... _Whoa, where the hell did that come from?_ Will shook his head a little _She's your student, do __**not**__ think of her like that._

"So you never said why you're in the Cayman Islands." Quinn smiled at the confusion that colored his face. "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She said in a mocking voice, her eyes dancing.

He smiled at her as his mind cleared of the images that had tried to make their presence known "Really Dorothy? I had no idea." She dissolved into giggles as his hands contacted her sides lightly, tickling her.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but only succeeded in slipping and falling sideways. Will's hand tightened it's grip on her hip as the other snaked around her back and pulled her into him. They stood like that for a few minutes staring at one another; Will stifled a groan as he watched her tongue slip out to wet her lips. Her breathing grew laboured as her hormones mentally wrestled with her better judgement, causing her chest to rise and fall faster than normal; her nipples ached as they brushed against the fabric of her bikini top and his chest.

"Quinnie? Is that you?" They jumped apart looking incredibly guilty as her mother walked out the front door of the Turtle Nest Inn. "Oh hello and you are?" She asked looking at Will.

"Mom this is Mr. Schuester." Quinn said with a nervous smile "You know, my glee coordinator and Spanish teacher."

"Hello Ms. Fabray." Will said, a charming smile gracing his features.

"Oh yes I remember. Hello." She chuckled a bit. "Quinnie I'm on my way to the airport. My retreat starts tomorrow morning and I wanted to get to the hotel to get settled in. Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourself until I get back?"

"Yeah mom I'll be fine. You go get settled and and I'll hold down the fort here." Quinn smiled reassuringly at her mother hoping that Judy would let her stay.

"Ms. Fabray," Will started only to be corrected by Quinn's mother.

"Judy, please." Will nodded and restarted.

"Judy, I'm staying here as well." He motioned to the Inn behind her "I could keep an eye on Quinn while you're gone if it would make you feel more comfortable leaving her here." Quinn couldn't believe her luck, since she'd discovered that he was staying here she had been trying to figure out how she could spend more time with him and here he was handing her a perfectly legitimate reason.

"That's very kind of you ah, I never did catch your first name."

"Will" He replied.

She nodded "That's very kind of you Will but you're here on vacation and I'm sure looking after one of your students was the last thing you thought you'd have to do." Quinn could've strangled her mother.

Will chuckled "No, it's no problem at all, actually I quite like spending time with Quinn; she's a very opinionated and intelligent young woman who knows how to have a conversation." He gave his very best teacher look, which coupled with dishevelled hair, jean cutoffs and a bare chest, almost had Quinn drooling. "Plus it'll give me someone to bounce ideas for glee next year off of."

"Well, I suppose. I mean it would be helpful and I don't think that Quinn would have as good a time in the city as she would here." Quinn held her breath and willed Schue to keep quiet, her mother was just about to give in and say yes, she didn't need anymore reassurances.

"Alright. Quinn, I expect you to be on your best behaviour for Mr. Schuester." She gave her daughter a stern look.

Quinn nodded, trying not to look too happy "Of course mother. Have a good retreat and call me as soon as you get to the hotel." Judy nodded and gave her daughter a tight hug before looking at Will once again.

"Thank you again." He nodded and waved as she went and got into her cab.

Quinn let out a sigh as soon as the cab was out of sight, "I was sure she'd make me go with her. Thanks Mr. Schue."

He put his arm around her shoulder like he'd done multiple times at school and the two of them turned and walked into the Inn. "Anytime Quinnie" He jerked as she swatted him.

"No one calls me that but my mother." She said, her voice hard and stern but her hazel eyes danced with amusement. Will chuckled, shaking his head as they walked through the lobby.

"What room are you in?" He asked as they entered the elevator. Quinn thought for a moment, her head a little fuzzy around the edges from being so close to him for so long.

"311 I believe. And if it isn't that one then it's 312." She dug her key from her tote bag as they stepped out onto the third floor. "You?"

"413" He said pointing to the ceiling, indicating the floor above hers. He walked her to her room and was debating whether or not to ask her to join him for dinner when she solved the problem for him

"Um, I noticed this little club a ways down the beach, it's apparently got amazing seafood pasta dishes and karaoke nights that occasionally actually have talented sober people." She looked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks going a little pink at the thought of asking her teacher out to dinner. "I wanted to check it out but it's not a great idea for me to go alone so I was wondering if you might want to go. With me. Tonight."

Will laughed at the awkward directness of the question "I'd love to. I'll pick you up in about an hour?"

Quinn touched her hair and grimaced, "Better make it an hour and a half."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll see you in an hour and a half."

Quinn smiled and watched as he walked back to the elevator, her eyes sliding down his body, sending silent praise to whoever it was that made jean cutoffs popular.

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn was standing in front of her bed in her towel, trying decide what to wear; she had laid out a pair of denim short shorts with a flowy white tank, gold sandals and scarf with a grey waterfall cardigan; a pink sundress that she coupled with blue flats and jewelry and a white cardigan.<p>

In the end she decided on the short outfit and let her hair fall naturally as it dried; she was just swiping some light lip gloss on when there was a knock on the door. She looked in the mirror, fluffed her hair a bit and spritzed on some raspberry perfume before answering it.

Will stood there in denim shorts that were longer than his cutoffs and a blue t shit; his jaw almost hit the ground when he saw her, many a night had he been accosted by visions of what her legs looked like further up than what he usually saw and here he was, in the Cayman Islands being rewarded for such perverted thoughts.

_I'm going to a very special hell._ He thought to himself. "You look great." He told her aloud.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed her purse before closing and locking the door. They walked in comfortable silence out onto the beach; "So how's your summer been?" She asked, not very confident all of a sudden.

"Fine, I got some new furniture for my apartment and now that I've told you that it occurs to me that that's probably not what you want to talk about." Will chuckled and shook his head, he hadn't been this nervous with a girl since he asked Terri to the prom.

"No it's okay, I got some new furniture for my bedroom, I got this really nice canopy bed, and an antique dresser." She stopped when she saw the look of amusement on his face, "What?"

"Nothing, I thought I was the only one who got excited talking about new furniture." He replied trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up." She glared at him. "We're here." She sad as they found the club.

* * *

><p>After a dinner of seafood medley pasta and bread sticks, the couple settled in to watch the stream of variously intoxicated people get up to take on the karaoke crowd. After an entertaining half hour Quinn turned to Will with a smile, "Wanna get up there with me and show them how it's done?"<p>

"What could we possibly sing that they haven't already destroyed?" He asked under his breath as she grabbed the list of songs.

"What about this?" She said triumphantly after a minute of searching. He looked and nodded after a minute, smiling up at her.

"Lets go Blondie." He said taking her hand and led her up to the stage. After inputting their choice they stood holding their mikes waiting for the music to start.

Schue's rich voice rang clear causing most of the women in the establishment to stop and watch.

**Summer lovin' had me a blast**

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

Quinn smiled as she watched almost the entire club stare at them.

**I met a girl crazy for me**

Their eyes met, conveying the truth thy felt in each of their next lines.

_Met a boy cute as can be_

As their voices melded, a group of men and women rose to take the places of the others in the song.

_**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**_

The group of guys that had gathered instantly took on the role of the T-Birds.

**Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far?**

Quinn's mob of women acted much the same as the Pink Ladies.

_Tell me more tell me more. Like does he have a car?_

_**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**_

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

_He showed off, splashing around_

_**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**_

_Tell me more tell me more. Was is love at first sight?_

**Tell me more tell me more. Did she put up a fight?**

_**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**_

**Took her bowling in the arcade**

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

**We made out under the dock**

_We stated out 'til ten o'clock_

_**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**_

**Tell me more tell me more. But you don't gotta brag**

_Tell me more tell me more. Cos he sounds like a drag_

_**Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, YEH**_

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

**Well she got friendly, down in the sand**

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

**Well she was good you know what I mean**

Will winked over at Quinn who blushed prettily.

_**Whoa!**_

_**Summer nights, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights**_

_**Woo, woo, woo**_

_Tell me more tell me more. How much dough did he spend?_

**Tell me tell me more. Could she get me a friend?**

_It turned colder - that's where it ends_

Quinn caught his eye and wondered if she was singing what was going to happen at the end of summer.

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

_Then we made our true love vow_

**Wonder what she's doing now**

_**Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but uh-oh, those su-ummer nights...**_

_**Tell me more, tell me more!**_

Will took her hand in his and, caught up in the moment, pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. The club erupted into cheers applause and cat calls but they could hardly hear the noise.

Quinn pulled away,"We should go." She whispered; he nodded and put their mikes down and made their way out onto the beach.

Will kept her hand in his as they walked down the beach, their feet sinking into the soft wet sand. Quinn stopped for a minute to remove her sandals and put them into her bag. They walked in silence, both going over what had happened, neither wanting to say anything.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I never should've done that, it's just sometimes I forget that you're only seventeen." Will said quietly, realizing how stupid that reasoning sounded.

She stopped walking and put her hand on his cheek "It's alright. I don't mind. No let me finish." She said firmly when he opened his mouth. "I liked it; I've had the biggest crush on you - nothing creepy like Rachel." She added remembering his last student crush.

"I just don't want to put you in an awkward position; Quinn, if this goes any further and something happens, it could ruin your life."

She nodded, but the tone he used had her eyes prickling with tears. "It's okay, nothing else is going to happen." Her voice was a little tense but other than that she showed no hint that his rejection had hurt her. The elevator opened to her floor and she stepped out. "I'll see you later Mr. Schue."

Will watched her walk away and felt horrible; he wouldn't deny that he wanted her and that their kiss had left him hungry for more but he knew that they couldn't.

Alone in her room Quinn had a harder time not giving into the tears and self pity; as she climbed into bed she promised herself that the next day, she would treat Schue like she always had and make the most of her vacation.

* * *

><p>The next morning Will walked out of the hotel and started walking the beach looking for Quinn. He had awoken with a feeling of dread and wanted to make sure that she was alright.<p>

When he found her she was wading in the surf with a rather large Jamaican man; his eyes narrowed as said man put his hands on Quinn's hips to keep her from falling.

Quinn felt eyes on her and turned to look at the beach and her heart stopped when she saw Schue standing there with a very hard look on his face. She told the man she was with that she was going to get a drink and walked back to where her towel was.

"Hey Mr. Schue." She smiled as she leaned down and grabbed her water bottle.

"Who's that?" He nodded towards the man who had joined a game of volleyball.

"Dajon. He's the owner of the Inn's cousin." She didn't fail to notice the jealousy that colored his voice.

"He looks a little too old for you." He tried to sound nonchalant but judging by her reaction it hadn't worked.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think that I can't handle a friendship with an older man?" Her hazel eyes blazed and he stifled a groan when she licked her lips after taking a drink.

"That's not what I'm saying Quinn. All I meant is that a lot of the guys in places like this like to prey on young, beautiful women like you. I just don't want you to get hurt." He sighed, if he hadn't been the apologetic idiot last night he'd be the one with her and he wouldn't have to worry about Dajon getting his hands on her.

"I can take care of myself Mr. Schue." She put a greater emphasis on his name then she'd ever done before "But thank you for your concern." she got up, packed up her towel and walked away from him and over to where her "friend" stood.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Schue was standing outside her door about to knock when he heard a crash and Quinn cry out. He tried the door and, finding it unlocked, threw it open and rushed in to find Dajon on top of her on the bed pinning her arms above her head.<p>

"Get off of me!" Quinn yelled and tried to bring her leg up to knee him but he was too heavy and she couldn't move. She turned her tear streaked face away from him and closed her eyes as he leaned down but never felt his lips. What she did feel was his weight being knocked off her, she opened her eyes and sat up; what she saw astounded her: Mr. Schuester knocking the guy into the wall, the contact with his head knocking the Jamaican out.

Will spun around, saw her sitting up and went to her, pulling her into his arms "Are you okay?" He whispered holding her to him, making a silent vow never to let her out of his sight again.

"I'm okay, he didn't manage to do anything but pin me down." Quinn clung to him, shaking. He tightened his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I never should've let you go anywhere with him."

She gave a shaky laugh "You tired to tell me but I was to intent on making you jealous that I didn't want to listen." He pulled back a bit and stared at her.

"You went out with him" He motioned to the unconscious man "To make me jealous?"

She nodded and waited for his lecture on how they couldn't do anything again but it never came. He pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands gently stroking her back.

"Don't _**ever**_ do that again." He told her after they pulled apart. After he'd made her swear not to be so reckless again, he called the manager and they spent the next hour giving their statements.

* * *

><p>A few days later the two of them spent most of the day lounging by the inn's pool, enjoying the sun and each others company. "So," Will said, handing her a cold drink "What do you think we should do for glee this year?"<p>

Quinn took a drink and rolled onto her side so she could see him better. "I think that we should do Disney."

"Disney?" He said looking at her.

She nodded "I'll bet that it'll be the most entertaining week of all time. I mean who doesn't like Disney?"

"Yes but I highly doubt that all of you are going to know enough songs for there to be variety." Schue said, grabbing the sun tan lotion.

"What are you talking about?" She held out her hand for some. "How many Disney songs do you know?"

"'The Circle of Life', 'Beauty and the Beast', and 'A Whole New World'." He said, squirting some lotion into her hand. "How many do you know?"

"Almost every song to every movie in the masterpiece collection." She smoothed the cream onto her legs, smiling when she saw his eyes follow her every move. "Will you put some on my back?"

"Huh?" His eyes shot up to hers, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Suntan lotion, will you put some on my back?" She smirked, her eyebrow raised as if daring him to say no.

"Sure." She rolled onto her stomach and to prevent the lotion from getting on her suit, she untied the bottom tie, letting it slide off her back. Will shook his head _Yep, I'm definately going to hell._ He started rubbing her back _May as well have fun._

She closed her eyes, loving the feel of his hands on her skin; her eyes flew open when she felt his lips touch the base of her neck. He kissed around to her pulse point,gently nipped the skin and ran his tongue over the bite to soothe all the while rubbing her back.

Will began nibbling on her earlobe as his hands moved lower of their own accord.

"Will..." Came the breathy moan from her lips and it went straight to his groin.

He had enough sense to pull away before he ended up doing something that would surely get them kicked out of the hotel.

Quinn rolled after tying her top and looked at him, her eyes dark, "How much longer do you think you'll be able to pull away?" He looked at her flushed cheeks and could honestly tell her he had no idea.

"Well then we should relocate shouldn't we?" Her hand slid up his chest as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Will's hand slid around her waist and pulled her to him sliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

She nipped his tongue and pulled away. "I'm going up to my room." She grabbed her stuff and sent him a sultry look over her shoulder "Coming Mr. Schue?" He groaned a little at how sexy she made it sound.

He got up and calmly followed her up to her room; their calm lasted until they were right outside the door and she was having trouble getting the key in the lock thanks to the hand running up and down her back.

When the door finally opened, she turned and pulled him into a searing kiss as she dragged him into the room. He kicked the door shut and his hands found their way into her hair, pulling it out of the messy bun and tangling in it.

Quinn raked her nails down his chest earning a groan and pressed her body against his. She felt his hardness pressing against her and ground into it moaning at the friction.

Will untied her bikini top and tossed it to the side as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing down her body; he stopped at her chest and took one of her breasts in his mouth while kneading the second one.

Quinn's hands came up to hold his head in place and she gasped as his teeth closed around her painfully hard nipple, "Will..!"

He moved to give the same attention to her other breast, moaning a little as her nails raked down his back.

Her breathing was laboured as he continued his way down her body, his tongue sliding over the skin along the top of her bikini bottoms. Will slipped his fingers under the sides and pulled them down her legs in one swift motion. She gasped as the cool air hit her moist folds only to replaced by his tongue; her eyes went wide as he circled her clit and slipped a finger into her earning a gasp.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, as he slid his tongue around her clit, coming close but never touching it. He added another finger and began moving them faster, curling them on every other in stroke. Will pulled his mouth away to look at her, her eyes were glazed, her mouth was open slightly and her hands were grasping the bedclothes desperately. He placed a kiss to her stomach and felt her abs contracting and began pumping his fingers faster, knowing the she was close.

Quinn felt herself flying towards the peak and her hips started moving, instinctually thrusting into his hand; after seconds of this joined movement she cried out as she fell into the abyss. Will pulled his fingers from her core and brought them to his lips; he moved up her quivering form and kissed her neck, his hands lovingly stroking her sides.

Quinn shifted and pulled him into a kiss, stunned to find that she didn't mind tasting herself on his lips. She flipped them over and nibbled her way down his body, stopping only to bite his nipples, shivering at the growl that rumbled from his chest. She slid her hands down to his swim shorts and slowly pulled them down, throwing them in the general direction of the rest of their discarded clothes.

Will figured that they weren't going to waste anymore time on foreplay and gasped when he felt her hands on him. Quinn stroked his throbbing member a few times before running her tongue over the tip; she'd never given fellatio to anyone before but she had more than a few ideas about how it worked thanks to her addiction to romance novels.

"Quinn, His voice was strained "You don't ha-"

"I know, I want to" She said "Just tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." She slipped her lips around his head and slid down as far as she could before pulling back up. She did this a few more times before Will slipped his hand into her hair and guided her to a speed that she could manage and he preferred more than painfully slow. He kept his hand in her hair, keeping her where she was; trying hard not to thrust into her mouth.

Quinn's teeth accidentally grazed the top of his member and he gave a guttural groan, his eyes almost rolling back in his head. She looked up at him and laughed, the vibrations travelling through his shaft and he pulled her away.

She looked at him worry in her eyes "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby you didn't do anything." He pulled her back up to him and kissed her gently "I want to be inside you when I cum." He whispered and then swore when he realized that he didn't have any condoms.

Quinn reached into her nightstand and pulled out a little foil package. "Mom makes me take them everywhere." He kissed her again, taking the condom out and rolling it onto his member.

He moved and settled her beneath him "Are you sure?" He wanted no regrets when they were done.

Quinn looked at him, looking gorgeous with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips "Take me Will." She whispered. He growled, positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her. She gasped at the stretching, but loved the feeling of him filling her.

Will stopped when he was inside her completely and let her adjust to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his hand trailing up her thigh.

Quinn squirmed under him "Will.." He took that as the sign to move and pulled out almost totally and slid back inside her. They moved as one and soon they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "Faster, ... Will, please." She whispered in his ear her hands sliding up his back.

He complied and thrust faster, changing his angle slightly trying to go deeper and instead was rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure telling him he'd found her g-spot. He thrust a little harder, hitting this spot with every thrust, loving the little sounds she made.

Quinn was starting to feel a tightness in her lower stomach and dug her nails into his biceps as his name became a mantra that continuously fell from her lips. Will was as close as she was and moved faster nipping down her neck and sinking his teeth into her shoulder; the sensation of his teeth was enough to send her over the edge crying out his name.

Will followed her over the precipice into ecstasy her name falling from his lips. He fell onto the bed beside her, panting; he'd never orgasmed so violently before. Quinn rolled over and snuggled into him, sighing contentedly as his arms wrapped around her.

"That was amazing." She whispered after a few minutes. Will nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." He pulled the blanket up over them and rubbed light circles on her back as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the choir room waiting for the first glee practice of the year to start. She smiled as she watched Schue move around the room hunting for something.<p>

"Quinn, have you seen my pen?" He asked the blonde as he looked on the floor behind where she was sitting.

Quinn stood and was about to start helping him look when she saw it sticking out of his back pocket. She pulled it out, her hand gently caressing his ass while doing so and handed it to him "Here you go."

He took it, squeezing her hand "Thanks." Every one streamed in and after a warm fifteen minutes of chatting about new classes and teachers Schue got right down to business.

"Alright, you guys are going to draw names and sing a song that describes your summer. You're going to get twenty minutes to decide on the song and work out how you're going to sing it but it will be sung today." Everyone nodded and waited for him to put their names into a hat.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn looked at him with a sneaky little smirk on her face.

"Yeah Quinn?" He said, not looking up.

"I think that you should sing too. I mean we'd love to hear about your summer and you hardly ever sing anymore." The rest of the group agreed and added their pleas and reasons to her cause.

He laughed and held is hands up in surrender "Alright, alright." He put his name on a piece of paper and threw it in the hat.

Everyone paired off and Quinn had been lucky enough to get Schue's name. "So Quinn, what are we going to sing?" He asked her, his hand discreetly touching her thigh.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear her idea; he laughed but agreed. They told Brad their choice and waited for the familiar tune to begin.

**Summer lovin' had me a blast**

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_


End file.
